Happy Birthday, Hyung
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Jaehyun menghindari Taeyong dihari ulang tahunnya. Hal itu membuat Taeyong sedih sekali / Jaehyun x Taeyong / NCT / Jaeyong's Love Story / #HappyBirthdayTaeyong / #HappyTaeyongDay


**Happy Birthday, Hyung**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Taeyong bertambah usia. Dua puluh tiga tahun usianya kini. Sejak pagi semua orang sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, semua orang kecuali Jaehyun. Jaehyun malah mengurung diri di kamar, Taeyong sudah menyuruh Mark untuk memanggil Jaehyun agar ikut sarapan bersama, tapi kata Mark, Jaehyun menolak dengan alasan tidak lapar. Tidak lapar? Bagaimana Jaehyun tidak lapar, biasanya setelah bangun tidur ia selalu lapar dan selalu mencari sarapan. Taeyong jadi khawatir lalu memutuskan untuk menemui Jaehyun di kamarnya.

"Jaehyun, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Taeyong pelan sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk, _hyung_. Tidak dikunci" jawab Jaehyun.

Taeyong masuk kedalam kamar Jaehyun dan melihat Jaehyun duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Kau tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Taeyong, berjalan mendekati Jaehyun.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Jaehyun pelan sambil tetap memainkan handphonenya tanpa menoleh pada Taeyong.

"Kau harus sarapan, seharian nanti kita akan sibuk, Jae" ucap Taeyong lagi.

"Kau saja yang sarapan, _hyung_. Aku tidak lapar" jawab Jaehyun lagi.

"Tapi kau harus sarapan-" ucap Taeyong.

"Aku bilang aku tidak lapar, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong sebentar lalu menatap handphonenya lagi.

Taeyong terdiam menatap Jaehyun yang tak menoleh lagi padanya lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Jaehyun dan kembali ke dapur, sarapan bersama member lain.

Selama sarapan Taeyong terus berpikir, ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Jaehyun tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya seperti yang lain. Jaehyun juga menolak sarapan bahkan setelah Taeyong yang mengajaknya sarapan padahal sebelumnya Jaehyun tak pernah melewatkan sarapan. Ada apa dengan Jaehyun? Memikirkan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong sedih dan khawatir. Namun ia tak memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kekhawatirannya dihadapan member yang lain.

.

.

Dan selama mereka mengisi acara musik diberbagai acara TV, Taeyong merasa Jaehyun selalu menghindarinya. Jaehyun selalu berdiri jauh darinya. Dibelakang panggung pun Jaehyun tak mengajak Taeyong bicara. Tidak seperti biasanya, Jaehyun selalu menggodanya dan selalu membuat Taeyong tertawa. Perubahan sikap Jaehyun membuat hati Taeyong sedih. Ia ingin sekali menangis tapi tak ingin orang lain melihat. Taeyong menahan tangisnya.

Saat mereka hendak kembali ke dorm setelah selesai mengisi acara, Taeyong melihat Jaehyun sedang berbicara pada Mark dan Johnny. Mereka terlihat tertawa saat bicara, Jaehyun juga tampak tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun melihat mereka tertawa justru membuat hati Taeyong bertambah sedih. Jaehyun bisa bicara dan tertawa pada yang lain, tapi kenapa tidak dengannya.

Taeyong tak ingin hal ini terus berlanjut, tak ingin Jaehyun menghindarinya. Taeyong ingin Jaehyun kembali seperti Jaehyun yang biasanya. Untuk itu setibanya mereka di dorm, Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun. Taeyong ingin mengajak Jaehyun bicara.

"Jaehyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Taeyong pelan tak ingin yang lain mendengar.

Jaehyun sedikit terkejut, tak mengira Taeyong akan memanggilnya.

"Bicaranya besok pagi saja, _hyung_. Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin istirahat" ucap Jaehyun juga pelan.

Taeyong mengangguk, namun hatinya sakit sekali. Jaehyun menolak ajakannya untuk bicara. Dengan hati yang sedih Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar, setelah ia berada didalam kamar, air matanya mengalir. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihan, hatinya sakit sekali. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun berubah sikap padanya. Apakah Jaehyun marah padanya? Tapi Taeyong tak tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai Jaehyun harus marah padanya dan menghindarinya. Dan yang lebih membuat Taeyong sedih lagi, Jaehyun tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya Jaehyun selalu menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Taeyong. Tapi kali ini tidak, hari ulang tahunnya sudah akan lewat namun Jaehyun tak juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan bahkan menolak bicara padanya. Hal itu membuat air mata Taeyong deras mengalir. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Saat Taeyong sedang menangisi Jaehyun, handphonenya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk, awalnya Taeyong tak memperdulikannya. Namun saat melihat nama pengirim pesan, Taeyong langsung mengambil handphonenya. Jaehyun mengirim pesan pada Taeyong.

From : Jaehyunnie

 _Hyung, kau belum tidur?_

Taeyong berhenti menangis, sambil membalas pesan dari Jaehyun ia menghapus air matanya.

To : Jaehyunnie

 _Belum, kenapa?_

From : Jaehyunnie

 _Bisa kau keluar sebentar? Aku tunggu._

Tanpa membalas pesan lagi, Taeyong langsung keluar kamar. Jaehyun menunggunya diluar kamar. Saat ia keluar kamar, dorm tampak sepi. Mungkin yang lain sudah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing. Tapi Taeil _hyung_ yang berbagi kamar dengannya juga tidak tampak. Apa mungkin Taeil _hyung_ tidur dikamar lain karena mendengar Taeyong menangis tadi.

Taeyong melihat ruang tv tapi tidak ada Jaehyun. Dimana Jaehyun? Bukankah Jaehyun menunggunya diluar kamar. Taeyong lalu berjalan menuju dapur, lampu dapur terlihat sedikit gelap.

"Jaehyun?" Taeyong memanggil nama Jaehyun pelan, sambil terus berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat Taeyong sampai di dapur, ia melihat Jaehyun berdiri menunggunya. Tersenyum padanya. Taeyong berjalan mendekati Jaehyun. Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Wajah Taeyong masih terlihat sedih. Sisa air mata masih terlihat dimata dan pipinya. Jaehyun lalu menyentuh pipi Taeyong dengan lembut, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Taeyong. Lalu memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" ucap Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong erat.

Taeyong terkejut, Jaehyun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Ia berpikir Jaehyun tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia berpikir Jaehyun melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tak terasa air mata Taeyong kembali mengalir. Taeyong tak bisa berkata-kata.

Jaehyun yang mengetahui Taeyong menangis lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kenapa _hyung_ menangis?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong tak menjawab, ia hanya menangis, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku" ucap Jaehyun pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang wajah Taeyong yang masih menangis.

" _Hyung_ jangan menangis" ucap Jaehyun lagi, tangannya menghapus air mata Taeyong.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku pikir kau lupa hari ulang tahunku, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong lirih.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahunmu, sayang" ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi seharian kau selalu menghindar dariku, tak mau bicara denganku, kau seperti marah padaku" ucap Taeyong, suaranya masih lirih.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya. Untuk membuatmu berpikir jika aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu" ucap Jaehyun.

"Jadi kau sengaja menghindar dariku, Jaehyun? Kau sengaja tak mau bicara padaku? Kau sudah membuatku menangis karena aku berpikir jika kau melupakan hari ulang tahunku, Jaehyun. Kau jahat sekali" ucap Taeyong kembali menangis.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan" ucap Jaehyun lalu kembali memeluk Taeyong. Menenangkan Taeyong yang kembali menangis.

"Kau jahat sekali, Jaehyun. Kau tidak tau betapa sakit dan sedihnya hatiku karena itu" ucap Taeyong lirih..

"Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukannya, _hyung_. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Maafkan aku ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun melepas pelukan dan menatap Taeyong. Menghapus air mata dipipi Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk, tidak mungkin ia tidak memaafkan Jaehyun. Jaehyun adalah cintanya, separuh jiwanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum pada Taeyong, lalu mencium bibirnya. Bersyukur Taeyong mau memaafkannya. Ia sebenarnya juga sangat tersiksa jika harus menghindar dari Taeyong. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Taeyong. Taeyong adalah sumber kekuatan hidupnya.

Jaehyun melepas ciumannya lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" ucap Jaehyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Taeyong.

"Apa ini, Jaehyun?" tanya Taeyong terkejut.

"Hadiah kecil untukmu, bukalah" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum.

Taeyong membuka kotak kecil tersebut, sangat terkejut melihat sebuah cincin didalamnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya, _hyung._ Menikahlah denganku" ucap Jaehyun menatap Taeyong. Ia terdengar sangat serius ketika mengatakannya.

"Jaehyun-" Taeyong tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terkejut, ia tak percaya Jaehyun memberinya sebuah cincin dan meminta dirinya untuk menjadi milik Jaehyun untuk selamanya. Menikah dengannya. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jaehyun pelan.

Taeyong masih terdiam. Masih tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sayang?" panggil Jaehyun lagi, tangannya menyentuh pipi Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tau ini terlalu terburu-buru dan mengejutkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatiku. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku-" ucapan Jaehyun terpotong.

"Aku mau, Jaehyun. Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu" ucap Taeyong tersenyum.

Jaehyun tersenyum, Taeyong mau menikah dengannya. Jaehyun lalu memeluk dan mencium bibir Taeyong lagi. Taeyong menyambut ciuman Jaehyun.

"Tapi, Jaehyun. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita harus menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi untuk menikah. Kau tau kita masih terikat kontak dengan perusahaan-" ucap Taeyong setelah melepas ciuman.

"Iya, sayang. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak keberatan. Karena itu aku memberimu hadiah cincin ini, ini sebagai tanda bahwa kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku" ucap Jaehyun sambil mengambil cincin dari kotak kecil yang dipegang Taeyong. Lalu memakaikan cincin hadiahnya dijari tangan kiri Taeyong. Cincinnya sangat pas dijari tangan Taeyong.

"Cantik sekali dijarimu" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum..

"Terima kasih" ucap Taeyong yang juga tersenyum pada Jaehyun, ia terdengar sangat malu. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya. Dan terima kasih karena kau sudah mencintaiku" ucap Taeyong. Tangannya lalu melingkar dileher Jaehyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, _hyung_. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menerima cintaku. Kau tau, aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari disaat kau terlahir ke dunia ini. Hari keberuntunganku aku menyebutnya. Karena hari ini kau ada, karena hari ini kau tercipta untukku, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Taeyong. Lalu Jaehyun kembali mencium bibir Taeyong. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa cinta.

 _Selamat Ulang Tahung, Hyung Sayang..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Hallo~~~ Aku datang dengan ff untuk menyambut hari ulang tahun kesayangan aku, kesayangan kita semua. Our leader Lee Taeyong. Happy Birthday, My Love~~

Buat temen-temen jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~~ Gomawo ^^

See you next storyyyy~~~ \^^/


End file.
